bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dockins21/My Top 8 Scariest Moments in Bendy and the Ink Machine
8. The Projectionist’s Pilot (Rise and Fall) As you start collect things for Physical Alice, you start to get bored. Collecting different things about six different times is obivously tedious. Then you see a walking, projector-headed freak from behind a window, and you’re suddenly awake and aware again! Keep in mind that you've never seen that thing, or anything else like it before! You wanna know who/what it is, and where it came from! The tense build-up music that plays during his reveal just adds to the eeriness. 7. Sammy’s Last High Note (The Last Reel) After your battle with Sammy, he will grab you. If you look closely, you can see the anger in his face, almost completely hidden by the ink! He will then throw you to the ground, and is about to split you in half… until he is cleaved in the side of the head by Tom. What makes this scary is the fact that this guy used to be somewhat hilarious and goofy! He was many people’s favorite character, and to see him out for blood is kinda frightening. Taking something you love and turning on you always works for me, especially when they did it with a certain, friendly wolf earlier. But my opinion, the clincher is the slightly saddening reprise of one of his most famous lines: “'Sheep sheep sheep, it's time for… sleep.'” 6. The "Something in the River" (The Last Reel) Near the beginning of Chapter 5, you must traverse through the dark, dimly-lit inky caverns beneath the studio. As you travel in a barge, it's paddle wheel becomes clogged. As you turn around to fix the problem, you hear a splash. Followed by the arrival of a Giant Bendy Hand. I find this scary because this one leaves more to the imagination. You only see a giant hand, rather than the whole body. So when you start to think about what might be lurking beneath, a whole new world of possibilities opens up. 5. Sent from Above, Came from Below (Rise and Fall) Let's talk angels. You enter a room filled with Alice Angel merchandising. From first glance, she's the most innocent thing you've ever seen! Cute face, wide hips; (that last one's an understatement) sounds like quite a gal, right? Then the lights go out. The television screens flicker to life, revealing the Angel herself. She starts singing about her stardom, as she's accompanied by a jazzy tune. Then another light turns on, revealing a door her name on it! Hooray! After all this time, your finally going to meet Alice! Then she pops up from behind the glass to greet you! And she's fucking scary! There's so much build up for an innocent character, (an angel of all things) who turns out to be bitchy, evil and terrifying! But also, kinda sexy (DON'T JUDGE ME). 4. The Projectionist’s Finale (Colossal Wonders) In the flooded Maintenance Department, you encounter The Projectionist again. He is easily avoidably however, and after pulling the power lever, he disappears. You can now make your way out safely. Then, you hear a loud pterodactyl-like screech. It's The Projectionist. You run out of the Maintenance Department and into a Little Miracle Station. Now your safe. But Norman still wants your ass cut off. He gets closer and closer, and just when it looks like your dead once again… “The Ink Demon” breaks in and grabs himself a new trophy to add to his throne. That being Norman's projector head. What I find interesting is that we get two cop-outs in a row. First, we are led to believe that The Projectionist disappears, only for him to chase you up the stairwell after you leave. Then, you duck into a Little Miracle Station; your only means of hiding from these freaks. That doesn't work, either! And Norman’s finale is the icing on the "big freakin' chocolate cake"! 3. “The Ink Demon” in “Nightmare Walk” (The Last Reel) In the final stretch of the game, you come across an area that looks suspiciously like the Workroom and Henry's Desk from Chapter 1. In the area where the Art Department would be, there is instead a long hallway divided by a large window. As you begin to walk down it, Allison tells you to stop moving. And on the other side of the window, is “The Ink Demon” shambling past you, looking more menacing than ever while tense and menacing music plays. This scene does have one big problem: There's no consequence for moving. Even if you walk right in the line of fire, nothing happens. If you move, “The Ink Demon” should launch through the wall and kill you! Other than that, it's ‘’still’’ extremely unsettling. 2. Bertrum’s Grand Opening (Colossal Wonders) As soon as you click on the audio log in Attraction Storage, you already know something’s wrong. The usual pop-up when listening to audio logs does not appear. Instead, you have the text at the bottom of the screen. That means, he’s there. In the same room as you. Suddenly, you hear loud, reverberant clicks and metal scraping. The lights on the ride in front of you flicker to life, and the machine’s arms jolt uncontrollably. Then you see Bertrum’s face pop up, and the battle commences. My only gripe with this moment is that it could've been less subtle. Instead of having Bertrum’s speaking text at the bottom of the screen the entire time, why not have his audio log text stop at the “true architect behind so many nightmares” line, and then transition to the speaking text? But in my opinion, the scariest part about his reveal, is the fact that he was right in front of you the whole time. 1. The Ink Demon’s Transformation (The Last Reel) In the tense climax of the game, you enter a throne room (with a throne that's scary in and of itself), as you listen to an audio log from Joey. Like Bertrum’s opening log, it's text appears as if Joey is in the room talking to you, which makes me think that since he may be telling this story to his niece, he breaks the fourth wall and talks to his (character). He delivers a triumphant message about how you can stop “The Ink Demon” once and for all. Suddenly, “The Ink Demon” appears from behind the throne. His hands start to grow, and he clutches his already terrifying face in pain. As he lowers out of sight, his shoulders broaden, and his mouth takes over his entire face, turning him into xenomorph-like abomination. What makes this scary is that it's unexpected. Nobody. I mean nobody expected “The Ink Demon” to turn himself into.. well, a demon! If you don't expect something to happen, when it eventually does (and it's scary), it makes it even scarier. Category:Blog posts